Akira (Wii Sports)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports Club, go to Akira (Wii Sports Club). Akira (pronounced uh-KEEH-ruh or ah-KEEH-ruh) is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #38 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 4,752. Wii Sports His skill level in Tennis is about 480-510, making him semi-decent at the sport. He usually plays with Luca, but sometimes Emily. In Baseball, he is very bad, being one of the first 9 players (the 4th worst player) and has a team of Luca, Emma, Elisa, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie, and Silke. His skill level is 92-239. Akira''' plays on every Baseball team from Elisa to Martin. In Boxing, he is very bad, at around 231-360 in skill. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, he is a Pro and is the last player in the 1300 mark with at least 1391-1395 (the 8th best player). In Table Tennis, he is a high Pro; He is the 3rd best player only behind Lucía and Yoshi, therefore making him the best male in the sport, and has a skill of 1466-1470. In Basketball, Akira is also a Pro with a skill of 1181-1185. His team players are Hayley and Jessie. However, he is very bad at Cycling, coming 81st out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Akira is a Master Mii. Trivia *His Japanese name is ''あきら'' (Akira). **This is identical to his English name. *His Korean name is ''일호'' (Ilho). *In Baseball, Akira is the 4th worst player. Coincidentally, he is the 4th Mii to come up alphabetically. *Akira and Yoko are the second-best pair in Friend Connection, with 68 points (Good Pals). *Akira appears in 11 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 1, 4, 6, 7, 8, 10, 14, 15, 18, 19, and 20. **In all the stages he has appeared in, he has only appeared in either green or gold armor *He’s Japanese. **This information is assumed because of his name. Not a single Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort Mii has a confirmed nationality. *In Baseball, Akira is the 1st player to come after Luca,' but in Tennis, Luca is the 1st player to come after Akira. *Akira' is the worst Mii in baseball to throw underhanded. *Akira is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis and Baseball Batting, but is right-handed in Baseball Throwing and Table Tennis. *Along with Kentaro, Akira '''is always seen with one heart in Swordplay Showdown. *He is the best male in Table Tennis. *Akira, along with Eddy, Matt and Víctor, are the only Master Miis in Wii Party with facial hair. *Just like Misaki and James, he is a Pro at every sport in Wii Sports Resort that CPU Miis appear as opponents, excluding Cycling. **This is the opposite of Sarah and Saburo. *He is one of the few CPU Miis to use the underhand throw in Baseball. *His name comes from the Japanese origin, meaning "bright and intelligent". *Akira plays with Jessie on the sports where Miis get together as teams (Basketball and Baseball). The only sport that doesn't have this happen is Tennis. *He and Martin are the only CPU Miis to have red shades. *He has the same hair color, same eyebrow color, same eye color, and same nose as Akira from Wii Sports Club. Coincidently, their CPU skills are close in the Wii Party series. *He and Hiromasa are the only Master Miis whose favorite color is brown. Also, they both wear red glasses. Gallery AkiraDACotQR.JPG|Akira's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-19-0.png|Akira's badge (Bronze) Badge-52-7.png|Akira's badge (Golden) 4- Akira's Team.jpg|Akira's Baseball Team. 2018-01-13 (29).png 2018-02-09 (27).png|Akira in Boxing. 2018-02-09 (47).png|Akira in Baseball. 20180210_121532.jpg|Akira and his teammates Hayley and Jessie in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (64).png|Akira about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-13 (5).png|Akira doubling up with Emily in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-28 (28).png IMG_0616.jpg|A sleepy Akira. DSC01934.JPG|Akira in Swordplay Speed Slice. 2018-07-21 (4) - Copy.png|Akira doubling up with Luca in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-07-24 (16).png|Akira playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_05687.JPG|Akira swordfighting at Dusk. 1533334053923618859953.jpg IMG 20180822 115213.jpg 2018-08-29 (25).png|Akira (right) in Cycling. 2018-09-15 (34).png 2018-10-01 (62).png Akira, Pierre, and Jackie in Wii Party.png Akira, Hiromi, Fumiko, Tyrone, Helen, Andy, Megan, Midori, Jessie, and Hiromasa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tommy, Greg, Julie, David, Akira, Helen, Vincenzo, Hiromi, Fumiko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Susana, Marco, Chika, Yoko, Kentaro, Sota, Oscar, Sandra, Akira, and Alex featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg Akira, Miyu, Patrick, and Steve featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Takashi, Alisha, Siobhan, Daisuke, Tommy, Hiromasa, Nelly, Holly, Silke, Alex, Steph, Shinnosuke, Akira, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, Lucia, Akira, Pierre, and Gabi featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Julie, Akira, Ian, Pierre, Rin, Miyu, and Saburo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Gabi, Chika, Rainer, Akira, and Michael featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (27).png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Yoko and Akira participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Flag Fracas with Eduardo as the referee in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Takumi, Pierre, and Akira participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Gwen, Naomi, Tatsuaki, Akira, Giovanna, and Eddy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Jackie, Yoshi, David, Marco, and Akira featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Akira, and Lucia participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Akira, and Lucia participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Akira, and Lucia participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Akira, and Lucia participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Akira in Bowling.JPG Miguel, Keiko, Steph, Giovanna, Alisha, Shouta, Akira, Stephanie, Nick, Shohei, Susana, Ian, Matt, and Rin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG 1847.jpg Akira, Nelly and Elisa participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Akira, Miyu and Victor in Lumber Whacks.png IMG 2694.jpg IMG 2616.jpg IMG 2886.jpg Eva,_Akira,_Yoko_and_Tyrone_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png Oscar, Sakura, Emma and Akira participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Abby, Akira and Fumiko participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Akira,_George_and_Matt_participating_in_Saucer_Snaps_in_Wii_Party.png Akira,_George_and_Matt_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Akira, Sarah, Shohei and Gwen participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Yoko, Akira and Tyrone participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png Bingo Card 3.png Akira as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Jessie, Abby, Haru, Miyu, Holly, Andy, Shinta, Rin, Akira, Julie, Maria, Victor, Shohei, Barbara, and Takashi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Misaki, Alisha, Akira and Eddy participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(98).jpg MiitopiaAkiraImage.jpg Akira in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(228).jpg Kathrin and Akira resting at the park.jpg 20191006 2041.jpg A9AkiraMatt.PNG|Akira and Matt. Akira, Lucia and Matt participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png 04B4973A-5CF0-4F5D-BDC9-1FADCF38A84D.jpeg NAGAROTE.JPG|Akira is the fourth one from the left. Category:Male Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Triple Pro Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Category:Brown Males Category:Japanese Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Basketball Pros Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Sunglasses Category:Black haired Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Right handed Category:Miis that don't appear in Red Armor Category:Miis that don't appear in Purple Armor Category:Underhand Baseball pitchers Category:Miis that appear in 1 hearted armor only Category:Miis that have facial hair Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis that have the same name as other Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis that don't have an artwork in Wii Music Category:Miis with the same name in Japanese Category:Miis with wrinkles Category:Miis that are a pro at nothing in Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort improvers